


push me to the edge and over.

by sketchy_and_unformed



Series: love it when you beg [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: And Boundaries, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Cock Rings, Edging, Established Relationship, Established Safe Words, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, This was supposed to be vanilla sex, but - Freeform, it turns out they're both too kinky so this happened instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchy_and_unformed/pseuds/sketchy_and_unformed
Summary: “You have no idea how incredible you look like this,” Yamato said and Kakashi twisted to look at him, his skin shining with sweat, his face flushed and his hair wild.“When I’m planning your murder, you mean?”It's Yamato’s turn, and they've got all night.Same continuity as/loose follow-up tosmart mouth. Established relationship, established kinks, safe words and limits.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: love it when you beg [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994323
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	push me to the edge and over.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how cock rings work. I took a lot of liberties. These two talked way too much when they were supposed to be screwing.

“It’s really cold in that big bed all by myself, you know.”

Kakashi lounged in the doorway, his legs bare and his face uncovered. Yamato looked up and smiled at the sight of him. He loved Kakashi in his sleep clothes, so unlike the fierce shinobi who could strike fear into the hearts of entire nations.

“I won’t be long, I promise.”

“You said that half a scroll ago,” Kakashi said. “Stop working so hard.”

“One of us has to,” Yamato said and Kakashi pouted.

“I resent that. I work hard, too.”

“Not on your paperwork you don’t.”

Kakashi sighed and crossed the living room to where Yamato sat at the kotatsu. “The more you talk back to me, the longer it’ll take you to finish that damn report.”

“Go back to bed,” Yamato said without looking up. “I’ll be there soon.”

“But I’m lonely,” Kakashi said with a whine in his voice. Yamato steadfastly ignored him. Kakashi huffed and Yamato continued to ignore him. Finally Kakashi pushed Yamato’s arms away from the table top and sat down in his lap and Yamato couldn’t ignore him any longer.

“Kakashi.”

“You can keep working,” Kakashi said, beaming innocently. “I just thought I’d keep you company.”

Yamato opened his mouth to argue but thought the better of it. “Fine, fine. I suppose I can work around you.”

Kakashi settled against Yamato’s chest, legs around his waist. “Go right ahead.”

Yamato went back to his scroll, his chin on Kakashi’s shoulder to see past him. For a minute or two, Kakashi let him write in peace. Then, he started to kiss his neck softly. Yamato stroked his back absently, still absorbed in his work.

“That’s nice.”

Kakashi kept it up, brushing his lips gently against the skin of his lover’s neck, travelling first upwards and then back down. When he reached the dip of his collarbone he started to suck and Yamato let out a quiet groan and tilted his head to offer Kakashi more of his throat.

“I really do have to finish this report tonight,” he said half-heartedly. Kakashi bit down gently then smoothed over the skin with his tongue before pulling back to speak.

“I’m not stopping you.”

“Bastard,” Yamato said, but it was affectionate. He brought his left hand up to tangle in Kakashi’s hair. “I’ll get this done if it kills me.”

“Okie dokie,” Kakashi said, settling against him again.

He let Yamato write for a little longer before his hands started to wander over Yamato’s chest. Yamato huffed.

“You’ll have to try harder than that, Kakashi.”

“Is that a challenge?” Kakashi purred by his ear and rolled his hips. Yamato finally dropped his pen and wrapped his arm around Kakashi’s waist.

“It’s a request.”

“Hah,” Kakashi taunted even as he licked a hot, wet stripe up Yamato’s throat. “I knew I’d win.”

“I’m pretty sure we both win,” Yamato said and heaved himself up onto his knees. Kakashi held on tightly as Yamato got to his feet and carried him through to the bedroom. He laid him down gently on the bed and Kakashi grinned up at him.

“It’s much too late to be working on anything except for making me come.”

Yamato’s eyes darkened and his lips twitched into a half-smile.

“I can definitely work on that.”

“Please,” Kakashi said, holding out his arms for Yamato to join him. “I didn’t drag you in here just to sleep.”

The mattress dipped with Yamato’s weight. He looked down at Kakashi with a smile. Kakashi stretched his arms over his head and arched his back.

“Like what you see?”

“Yeah,” Yamato said, smiling wider. “You’re so cute like this.”

“I was going for ‘sexy’, but whatever,” Kakashi said. “Get down here already.”

Yamato obliged, settling easily on top of Kakashi, holding his own weight on his arms. Kakashi slid his foot along Yamato’s leg.

“You’re still wearing pants. That’s a problem for me.”

“Help me out of them,” Yamato suggested and leant in to kiss him. Kakashi’s lips parted readily and he took the invitation, slipping his tongue into Kakashi’s warm mouth. Kakashi’s hands fell to his waistband and made short work of the buttons and zips, quickly pushing his pants down past his hips. Yamato kissed him slowly, unhurried, and Kakashi followed his lead. One hand explored the swell of Yamato’s ass while the other settled in his hair. Finally Yamato broke away with a soft sigh.

Kakashi smiled up at him. “Your turn tonight, right?”

Yamato hummed his agreement, trailing a hand down Kakashi’s arm. He sat back and Kakashi followed him, rising so that Yamato could remove his t-shirt. They kissed again and Yamato mapped the soft skin of Kakashi’s back with his hands until Kakashi pushed him away to frown.

“Your pants?”

“Oh, sorry,” Yamato said with a grin. He climbed off of the bed to step out of them, removing his own shirt in the process. After a moment’s thought he pushed his underwear down as well and Kakashi’s gaze zeroed in on his half-hard cock. He licked his lips.

“Can I?”

“You don’t have to ask,” Yamato said as he moved to kneel on the mattress.

Kakashi beckoned. “Come here.”

Yamato straddled Kakashi’s hips and Kakashi put his hands on Yamato’s waist and placed an open-mouthed kiss to his sternum. He let his tongue linger and Yamato stroked his shoulders as his mouth moved slowly down his body. By the time Kakashi reached Yamato’s cock he was already fully hard and Kakashi tutted. “No fun. I wanted to do that.”

“You  _ did _ do that, stupid,” Yamato said and Kakashi grinned up at him. He ducked down to kiss the underside of Yamato’s cock then trailed his tongue lightly from base to tip. A bead of precum leaked out of the slit and Yamato hummed as Kakashi licked it away.

Kakashi teased him, kissing the head of his cock softly and cupping his balls in warm hands until Yamato’s breathing started to get ragged, then he pulled back to look up at him again. “What do you want tonight, Yamato?”

Yamato laughed briefly. “You. Anything. Everything.”

Kakashi lapped at his slit and he groaned. “Would you like my mouth around you now?”

“I wouldn’t hate it,” Yamato said on another breathless laugh. “God, Kakashi.”

“We’ve got all night,” Kakashi said, then opened his mouth to take the head of Yamato’s cock inside.

Kakashi eased forward, moving his tongue as he slowly took the whole length and Yamato made a drawn-out noise. His hand came up to stroke Kakashi’s hair. Kakashi drew back equally slowly and looked up at Yamato. He loved to see his face when he was sucking him and tonight Yamato didn’t let him down; his eyes were almost star-struck as he watched Kakashi move. When Kakashi opened his throat for him he threw his head back as he rocked his hips forward to meet him.

Kakashi took him deep and slow, letting Yamato’s cock slide almost completely out of his mouth with every upstroke and Yamato showed his appreciation with a string of words.

“Feels so good, fuck Kakashi you’re perfect, so good at this, ah don’t stop.”

Kakashi pulled off and replaced his mouth with his hand so he could speak.

“Do you want to come like this? Or do you want something else?”

“Fuck,” Yamato laughed, pushing both hands through his own hair. “I want to, yeah, but...nnngh, no, not yet.”

Kakashi hummed and took the head of Yamato’s cock back into his mouth. He sucked hard and Yamato groaned.

“I’d love to return the favour now.”

Kakashi bobbed his head one last time before lying back on the bed, arms behind his head. “Okay. Wow me.”

“That’s a lot of pressure,” Yamato said, smiling as he eased Kakashi’s underwear down over his erection.

“Well, do your best,” Kakashi teased. “You get extra marks for effort.”

“Now, that is my speciality,” Yamato said, lying on his stomach between Kakashi’s parted thighs. “I could stay down here all night.”

“Don’t forget to breathe,” Kakashi said, then gasped sharply as Yamato sucked one of his balls into his mouth. “Ah! You’re playing dirty now.”

Yamato teased Kakashi’s perineum and then his entrance with the pads of his fingers until Kakashi groaned, then gently released him from his mouth. “That’s the only way I play.”

“And that’s why I love you,” Kakashi said breathlessly, shifting his feet impatiently against the sheets. “But God, please don’t tease right now. I’m so ready for more.”

“I know,” Yamato said and kissed high up on Kakashi’s thigh then dragged his tongue over the base of his cock to get to his other thigh. He moved away completely and Kakashi whined.

“You’re the worst.”

“I thought you said you loved me for it,” Yamato said, getting off of the bed to rifle through his bedside cabinet. “But don’t worry, I’m coming back. I just needed this.” He showed Kakashi the bottle of lube and Kakashi’s eyes glazed over.

“I take it back. You’re the best.”

“Duly noted,” Yamato said, getting back into his previous position. This time he didn’t tease, running the flat of his tongue up the length of Kakashi’s cock before taking it into his mouth. Kakashi let out a breath and relaxed under Yamato’s hands on his thighs, not moving against him but just letting him work. Yamato’s head bobbed rhythmically, letting Kakashi’s cock glide between his wet lips and over his tongue. Kakashi hummed and propped himself up on his elbows to watch.

“Didn’t you say something about lube?”

Yamato pulled off and smirked up at him. “Be patient. This is my night, remember.”

Kakashi huffed but didn’t argue and Yamato went back to his slow ministrations. He switched from sucking to licking, drawing his tongue up from the base of Kakashi’s cock, stopping just below the ridge and starting again.

“What did I say about teasing?” Kakashi asked, voice slightly strained. “Although you do look fantastic doing that.”

“Is that a complaint or a compliment?” Yamato asked, pressing a lingering kiss to the tip of Kakashi’s cock that made it twitch against his mouth. Kakashi groaned, half pleasure and half frustration. Yamato wrapped a firm hand around his shaft and started to slowly stroke while he tongued lightly at his slit and he fell back onto the pillows.

“Fuck, Yamato.”

“Maybe later,” Yamato said and Kakashi’s hips jerked upwards.

Yamato really took his time, even more so than he normally would, lavishing attention on Kakashi until his head was thrown back and his hands were fisted in the sheets. “God, I’m really close now,” he choked out as his cock disappeared into Yamato’s mouth again.

Yamato sucked until he felt Kakashi’s muscles tense, his balls in Yamato’s hand drawn up tight against his body, ready to come. When that happened he pulled off completely and moved away and Kakashi cursed loudly.

“Shit fuck fucking shit  _ fuck _ .”

“Language,” Yamato said mildly and Kakashi panted, chest heaving.

“I thought you loved me.  _ Why _ .”

Yamato picked up the bottle of lube and snapped the cap open. “Don’t you want to come with me inside you? Wouldn’t that be nice?”

“I could have gone again,” Kakashi complained but he was smiling now, cheeks flushed, cock heavy with blood and leaking onto his stomach. “You didn’t have to stop.”

“I  _ wanted _ to stop,” Yamato said simply, slicking his fingers, “and this is my night. Raise your knees for me, Kakashi, come on.”

Kakashi drew his legs up until his feet were flat against the bed. Yamato bent down and kissed his cock once, quickly, then moved lower to lick and suck at his balls. Kakashi let out a soft cry and pushed hard up against his mouth. Yamato eased one finger inside him and Kakashi’s muscles instantly clamped down around it.

“I really fucking hate you,” he gritted out and Yamato hummed around his balls, sliding his finger slowly as far as it would reach. “And you  _ know _ I can take more than that.”

Yamato started a lazy rhythm, moving his finger in shallow thrusts while he teased Kakashi’s scrotum with his mouth. Kakashi’s hands found his hair and tugged lightly. The desperate urge to come was fading, taking the edge out of his movements. He sighed and scratched at Yamato’s scalp. Yamato twisted to kiss the insides of his thighs and while he was doing that, he added a second finger. Kakashi groaned and arched.

“Good?” Yamato asked, looking up at him from between his legs, past his throbbing red cock and the taut lines of his chest to where his mouth was slack and his eyes were closed.

“Very good,” Kakashi breathed, then, as Yamato worked his fingers deeper and pushed up hard against his walls, “oh,  _ please _ .”

Yamato fucked him with two fingers, dragging them in and out of the clutching heat of Kakashi’s body, flexing to find the places that made him shake. Kakashi pulled his knees up towards his chest and held them there with his hands under his thighs.

“You can fuck me now, Yamato. God, I want you inside me.”

Yamato pushed his fingers all the way in, finding Kakashi’s prostate and rubbing up against it until he whined.

“Please.”

Yamato kept his fingers there and raised himself onto his knees. Kakashi looked up at him, pupils blown wide, skin flushed. Yamato leaned down and gently licked the head of his cock, cleaning away the precum that had gathered there, and Kakashi’s gasp was almost a sob. 

He took Kakashi’s cock back into his mouth, first sucking the head then sinking down to take the whole thing, feeling it throbbing against his tongue and tasting the salt of Kakashi's arousal. Kakashi groaned and Yamato felt his muscles tighten around his pressing fingers.

“If you stop again,” Kakashi managed, spreading his legs even wider, urging Yamato on with his body, “I might have to kill you.”

Kakashi was very aroused but, Yamato gauged, not in any danger of coming just yet. He gave him a few long glides of his mouth, sucking hard while he fucked deep with his fingers, until he could tell that Kakashi was getting close again, then he eased up the pressure and started to slow down.

Kakashi didn’t seem to notice at first but by the time Yamato’s fingers were just barely still inside him and his tongue was lapping gently at his slit he was cursing.

“Fuck fuck fuck, Yamato, ah  _ fuck _ .”

Yamato moved his mouth away and pressed his thumb up against Kakashi’s perineum and his whole body jerked.

“Do you really want to come now,” Yamato asked, heart beating fast from the sight of Kakashi spread open and panting,  _ aching _ for his touch, “or can I keep going?”

Kakashi swept his sweat-dampened hair away from his forehead with a trembling hand. “What exactly did you have in mind?”

Yamato licked his lips, his fingers still deep inside Kakashi but not moving. “I just don’t want to stop yet. I love having you like this.”

“Like what?” Kakashi asked, voice low and eyes dark. “Tell me, Yamato.” Yamato let out a shaky breath and bent his fingers. Kakashi’s eyelashes fluttered and he tipped his head back to bare his throat. “Fuck.”

“I love it when you’re right on the edge and desperate to come, desperate for  _ me _ ,” Yamato said in a rush. “God, I really do.”

“Then keep going,” Kakashi said, slowly lowering his legs with a slight wince, muscles stiff from being held that way. “But you’d better come up here first because I really want to kiss you.”

Yamato withdrew his fingers slowly and Kakashi let out a quiet whine and held out his arms for him. He pulled Yamato close and caught his lower lip between his teeth and it was Yamato’s turn to groan as his long-neglected cock dragged over Kakashi’s stomach. He parted his lips and Kakashi kissed him with a fierce heat that made him sloppy, digging his nails into his shoulders and biting his tongue. Yamato rocked against his body and pulled away with a frantic gasp.

“I want to drive you crazy,” he said, dragging a hand down Kakashi’s chest, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “I want to tease you until you’re begging and then make you come down my throat. And then I want to fuck you until you scream.”

Kakashi whimpered and fumbled to clamp a hand around his cock to hold off the orgasm that had threatened to take him over at Yamato’s words. He heard Yamato laugh against his neck and he gripped his shoulder harder until the laugh turned into a hiss of pain.

“You have to warn me before you say something like that,” Kakashi gasped. “I almost lost it.”

Yamato kissed his way back to Kakashi’s lips and traced them with his tongue. “I take it you’re on board?”

“Did you ever think I wouldn’t be?” Kakashi breathed against his mouth, letting go of his own cock and stroking over the curve of Yamato’s hip. “God, I’ve ruined you, haven’t I?”

Yamato kissed him softly on the mouth. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that even when it’s your turn to choose, you’re still kinky as hell.”

Yamato laughed, groping Kakashi’s chest. “You’re right. You’re a terrible influence.”

“The worst,” Kakashi murmured against his lips and lifted his hips to press his cock against Yamato’s body. “Now, didn’t you say something about making me beg for it?”

Yamato hummed but pulled back. “I think I need an extra something first. Not for you, for me.” He gestured down to his stiff, dripping cock. “I don’t want to come yet either but when I’ve got you like that, I will.”

Kakashi smiled. “So which one? The one with the snaps?”

“That’s what I was thinking, yeah.”

Kakashi rolled to rummage through the bedside cabinet again. He came back with a cock ring–a silicone band just wider than a finger’s width with several snaps at each end–and offered it to Yamato who quickly secured it around the base of his erection, tightening it just enough that he could feel its pressure then snapping it closed. He sighed and looked at Kakashi with dark eyes.

“Get on your knees for me. I want to eat your ass.”

Kakashi grinned at him. “I’ve truly created a monster.”

Yamato raised his eyebrows. “Are you going to make me ask you twice?”

If he’d been acting as Tenzō in that moment he knew that Kakashi would have scrambled to obey him, but offering such a threat as Yamato, Kakashi only rolled his eyes as he shifted onto his knees and said, sarcastically, “Yes, master.” 

Kakashi knelt on the bed with his head down and his ass raised; Yamato got behind him and started to kiss and suck the backs of his thighs. Kakashi sighed into the pillows. “Ugh. You and your  _ foreplay _ .”

“You love it,” Yamato said, reaching between Kakashi’s legs to brush his knuckles along the length of his miraculously still hard cock. Kakashi twitched and spread his legs further apart.

“I hate it.”

Yamato hummed against his skin and squeezed his shaft, making him gasp and thrust forward into his hand. “Doesn’t seem like you hate it.”

“I am a highly trained shinobi,” Kakashi said in a strained voice as Yamato bit down on the swell of his ass. “I know a thousand different ways to kill you. I could make it look like an accident.”

“It’s my night,” Yamato reminded him, then gave his entrance a teasing swipe of his tongue. Kakashi pressed back in search of more contact and when he didn’t find it he groaned.

“Yamato, please.”

Yamato finally relented and buried his face between Kakashi’s cheeks. Kakashi arched his back and his cock twitched again in Yamato’s hand. Yamato set up a fast pace lapping at Kakashi’s ass, the flat of his tongue smoothing over his entrance again and again. His hands spread Kakashi wide open and Kakashi gripped onto the headboard and ground against his face.

“I love your mouth,” he said breathlessly. Yamato worked the tip of his tongue inside the tight ring of muscle and Kakashi shuddered. “God. Best mouth in the whole of Konoha.”

Yamato drew back and Kakashi whined in protest. “Have you tried all of them?”

“Don’t stop,” Kakashi hissed, thrusting back against nothing. Yamato tugged his balls lightly and he cursed. “Bastard.”

“You have no idea how incredible you look like this,” Yamato said and Kakashi twisted to look at him, his skin shining with sweat, his face flushed and his hair wild.

“When I’m planning your murder, you mean?”

“You know, Kakashi.”

Kakashi huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, I know. But still. Keep licking me, please.”

Yamato didn’t disappoint him, diving back in and eating Kakashi’s ass until his gasps and groans became cries and he was wet and open under his tongue. He pushed his thumb inside and made a loose fist around Kakashi’s cock and Kakashi whined.

“Please just make me come.”

“If we were doing one of your scenes tonight I’d probably be doing this exact same thing for you,” Yamato mused while he worked his thumb deeper into Kakashi’s ass. “Why are you so needy tonight?”

“Because this  _ isn’t _ one of my scenes,” Kakashi bit out, rocking into Yamato’s too-light touch against his cock. “Maybe I was hoping for a quick, romantic fuck tonight.”

Yamato withdrew and tapped Kakashi’s side until he huffed and flipped over onto his back. He searched his face. “Really?”

Kakashi smiled. “Yeah, really. Believe it or not I like that stuff, too.”

“I…” Yamato struggled to find words. He was surprised by Kakashi’s revelation; he’d thought, in the back of his mind, that the edging had really been for Kakashi the whole time. To realise he’d been wrong made guilt rise in his chest. “I’m sorry. Do you want me to stop?”

Kakashi shook his head, still smiling. “You might as well finish what you’ve started. Your night, Yamato. You want me to beg, I’ll beg.”

Yamato swallowed and trailed his hand from Kakashi’s jaw down over his neck, his beautifully defined chest and his flat stomach, all the way to his firm, muscular thigh. “I do love it when you beg.”

“Suck me,” Kakashi said, reaching out for him. “Please, Yamato. I need your mouth. You’re so good at it.”

Yamato licked his lips and settled on his stomach again, at eye level with Kakashi’s cock, so hard that it was flushed almost purple and throbbed with his pulse. His stomach was smeared with precum and his balls sat high and tight against his body. Yamato took his cock in his hand and sank his mouth down onto it and Kakashi let out a long, relieved breath. 

Yamato moved smoothly and Kakashi clutched at his hair, letting out a litany of praise and curses under his breath. “God fuck yes so good fuck I hate you  _ God _ don’t you dare stop  _ fuck _ .”

Yamato pushed two fingers into his mouth alongside Kakashi’s cock, getting them wet and then pressing them to Kakashi’s entrance and Kakashi moaned long and loud. Yamato’s fingers slid easily inside him and he found his prostate, swollen with his arousal, and pressed against it ruthlessly. Kakashi cried out on every breath, his body shaking, his hips lifting against the rhythm of Yamato’s mouth. Yamato slipped off of his cock to lave the head with his tongue, pressing open-mouthed kisses there while his fingers worked inside Kakashi and Kakashi  _ sobbed _ , his cock twitching against Yamato’s mouth.

He felt the moment that Kakashi passed the point of no return, his cock somehow getting even harder, throbbing and leaking, and he quickly enveloped him in his mouth again. Kakashi’s eyes were screwed shut, his face twisted in desperation as much as in pleasure, his whole body lifting off of the bed as he chased his orgasm.

“Yes yes yes ah Yamato  _ yes _ .”

Yamato sucked hard and Kakashi yelled as he finally found his release, letting go over Yamato’s tongue. He came in hard pulses, fucking up into Yamato’s willing mouth until he collapsed back to the mattress, chest heaving, pulse racing.

Yamato kept his mouth in place, swallowing everything that Kakashi had to offer, not stopping until Kakashi whined and weakly tried to push him away.

“I think I’m having a heart attack,” he croaked, pressing an arm over his eyes. “Christ. Holy  _ shit _ .”

Yamato gently withdrew his fingers and crawled up between Kakashi’s spread thighs. He was intensely aware of his own arousal, all of his skin tingling and desperate to be touched. He kissed Kakashi hard and Kakashi parted his lips for him and licked his own taste out of Yamato’s mouth. He smoothed his hands down Yamato’s chest and tugged at his nipples and Yamato gasped, hips stuttering forward, his aching erection nudging clumsily at Kakashi’s thigh.

“Can I be inside you, please, please?” he asked desperately as Kakashi hooked one foot over his back, lazily arching to meet his tension.

“Yeah,” Kakashi breathed and pulled him into another kiss, hot and sweet. He snaked a hand between them to guide Yamato to his waiting entrance, still open from Yamato’s fingers and wet from his tongue.

Yamato slid all the way inside Kakashi in one motion and let out a long, low groan. Kakashi grabbed his ass to hold him in place and hissed through gritted teeth.

“God. I can feel every inch of you.”

Yamato was beyond words, driven only by the powerful needs of his body. He drew back and thrust forward again, slow and deep, and Kakashi’s legs twitched around him, muscles spasming as Yamato’s cock dragged against his walls, over his prostate, firing sparks of sensation through his already overworked nerve endings. The string of curse words started up again under his breath and he raked his nails down Yamato’s back.

After a few shallow thrusts Yamato shifted his weight from his arms to his knees and gripped Kakashi’s hips to bring him with him as he knelt back on his heels. Kakashi watched his face with heavy-lidded eyes, one arm thrown behind his head and the other covering Yamato’s. Yamato fucked into him again and Kakashi cried out, the new angle targeting all of his most sensitive places.

Yamato was so turned on he was shaking, the ring around his cock keeping him from coming but making him hyper-aware of every drag of friction. Kakashi’s tightness almost hurt and he gasped as he started a punishing rhythm of thrusts, using his hold on Kakashi’s hips to pull him hard against him. Kakashi’s whole body shook and he pressed his own hand to his mouth as his curses and cries became full-throated wailing. His cock was still flushed and hard against his stomach; Yamato didn’t think it had ever gone soft. He covered it with his palm, pressing down hard, and Kakashi’s fingernails bit at his wrist.

“Come here,” Yamato croaked and Kakashi thrashed against him until he couldn’t tell if he was trying to get away or move closer. “Please, Kakashi.”

Kakashi cracked one eye open to look at him. His pupil was so wide it had eaten up almost all of the colour of his iris, only a thin grey ring remaining. “I can’t,” he managed in between desperate, heaving breaths. “Fuck, Yamato. I can’t.”

“Please,” Yamato said again and leant down to get his hands under Kakashi’s shoulders and haul him up into his lap. Kakashi slumped against his chest and Yamato wrapped his arms around him and held on for what felt like dear life. “Need you close. Need you so much.”

He rocked up into Kakashi’s heat in quick, shallow movements, holding him as close as he could with one hand in his hair and the other smoothing up and down his back while he gasped. Yamato felt his hot tears against his shoulder as he jerked in his arms.

“Too much. It’s too much.”

“Shh,” Yamato soothed, stroking his hair lovingly. “You can do this. I’ve got you.”

“Too much,” Kakashi whined but he ground down into Yamato’s lap as he said it. His cock was trapped between the press of their bodies, leaking over their skin. Yamato got a hand onto it and Kakashi bit down hard into the meat of his shoulder. He squeezed his shaft and thrust up hard and felt Kakashi coming apart in his arms.

“I can’t,” he said, his voice broken with sobbing. “I can’t I can’t I can’t.”

Yamato mouthed at his neck, sucking and licking the tender skin, rubbing the head of Kakashi’s cock as Kakashi’s walls fluttered around him, gripping tight and then releasing in fits and starts. Kakashi arched, throwing his head back while the lower half of his body pressed closer, impossibly closer to Yamato.

Yamato was so hard he felt that he would come soon in spite of the cock ring and all he could do was thrust helplessly into Kakashi, letting out a small cry with every stroke. Kakashi brought a shaking hand to his chest, bracing himself as he started to move against Yamato’s thrusts and the combination of physical pleasure and the intoxication of Kakashi wanting him, biting his lip as he fucked himself on Yamato’s cock, was almost enough to make him black out. There couldn’t possibly be any blood left in his brain, he thought, working his hand jerkily over Kakashi’s cock, wanting to make him come again, needing to know if it was possible. He wished that his own erection could last forever so he could always have Kakashi shaking and crying with pleasure in his arms, forever and ever, never letting him go. He pulled him into an urgent kiss and Kakashi panted and whined against his lips, his tongue sloppy and his mouth going slack as the intensity of his pleasure edged higher and higher. 

Yamato groaned against Kakashi’s mouth, knowing he wouldn’t–couldn’t–last more than a minute longer. He tugged on strands of Kakashi’s silver hair with one hand while his other worked his oversensitive cock urgently, using a pressure that he knew had to be bordering on painful. He rubbed his thumb over Kakashi’s slit and Kakashi clamped tight around him.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Yamato pulled back to see Kakashi’s face, his own eyes wide and frantic, his teeth clenched as he held off, held back. Kakashi  _ writhed _ on his cock and then his eyes flew open and he came again. Only the barest dribble of fluid came out of him but his whole body trembled and he cried out Yamato’s name, his cock twitching again and again in his hand.

Yamato fumbled for the snaps of the cock ring and released it with a whimper. One more thrust, two, and he shook as he came, hips snapping up to bury his spurting cock deep inside Kakashi while Kakashi still whined and ground down against him. A deep sob tore through him with his last stroke and finally the two of them stopped moving, slumped against each other, hyper aware of each part of their bodies where their oversensitive skin touched, exhausted and panting and  _ done _ .

After several minutes where they just breathed as they slowly came down, Kakashi kissed Yamato’s shoulder softly. “I hope one of us can still move,” he said, his voice cracked and much lower than usual from shouting himself hoarse. “We can’t sleep like this.”

“Wanna bet?” Yamato mumbled against his neck. “I don’t think I’m ever moving again.”

“You’re incredible,” Kakashi said in between kisses. “And I owe you one orgasm.”

“Seeing you come twice was enough,” Yamato said, then pulled back reluctantly. “I suppose we should…”

“Ugh,” Kakashi groaned. “This is the  _ worst _ part.”

“We forgot to put a towel down,” Yamato said, starting to smile. “ _ Again _ .”

“Maybe clean bedding is overrated,” Kakashi said, lifting himself carefully off of Yamato’s lap, hissing at the tightness in his overworked thighs. “Can you hold me up? My legs aren’t working.”

After they disengaged from each other and performed a cursory clean up in the bathroom, they lay side by side on the bed just looking at each other. Yamato cupped Kakashi’s face in one hand, smiling softly.

“Thanks for distracting me. I really love you.”

Kakashi smiled back, trailing gentle fingers down Yamato’s chest. “You’d better. Who else would put up with your insane kinks?”

Yamato snorted, eyebrows raised in disbelief. “ _ My _ kinks? You’re the bondage freak.”

Kakashi hummed and kissed the thumb that Yamato touched to his lips. “I’ve definitely rubbed off on you, though. Tonight was...intense.”

Yamato’s eyes clouded and he rolled onto his back with a sigh. Kakashi went with him, looking up at him with his chin on his chest. “You okay?”

Yamato nodded and tried for a smile which wasn’t particularly successful. “It scares me sometimes. How much I enjoy seeing you like that. At first when we started doing this stuff I was doing it for you, but now...it’s a side of me I didn’t know was there.”

Kakashi kissed just below his nipple. “That’s a good thing, isn’t it?”

Yamato sighed and curled his arm around Kakashi. “Yeah, I suppose so.”

“Listen,” Kakashi said, shifting so he could look Yamato more easily in the eyes. “I know you. I love you. I  _ trust _ you. The years we’ve been playing like this, you have always been safe and you’ve never done anything that I didn’t want you to.”

“Tonight you told me it was too much,” Yamato said. “You said that but I kept going.”

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” Kakashi said pointedly. “We have safe words. I could have used them.”

“It was just such a strong feeling,” Yamato said, squeezing Kakashi closer to him. “The desire to see you break apart like that. It was like a  _ hunger _ , Kakashi. When you’re like that I just want you more than I can stand it.”

“We all have a little bit of darkness in us,” Kakashi said, settling his head onto Yamato’s shoulder, pressing a firm kiss to his jaw. “We’re extremely lucky that your darkness aligns with mine.”

“It does?”

“Of course. You already know that I love it when you push me that far. You know my limits and you know that I like everything that you did tonight. If you like to break me apart, well, I like to be broken. And I’d trust you with my life. Honestly, I would.”

Yamato let out a short, soft laugh. “I’m the top. Why am I always the one who needs therapy afterwards?”

“You’re a newbie,” Kakashi said. “I’ve had a lot more practise.”

“Ugh, I don’t want to think about your ‘practise’.”

“All I mean is I know what I want and I know how much I can take. It’s okay that you’re still learning and it’s okay that you need support.”

Yamato let out a shaky breath and pressed his face to Kakashi’s hair. “I love you so much. I’m so glad we found each other.”

“I love you,” Kakashi said and twisted to kiss the corner of his mouth. “I love you, Yamato.”

“So this is officially a BDSM relationship now, isn’t it?”

Kakashi laughed lightly and rolled on top of Yamato to kiss him slowly and sweetly. He felt a contented noise rumble in his chest and he smiled against his lips. When he pulled away Yamato was smiling too and Kakashi’s heart felt so full he almost couldn’t bear it.

“It’s the best thing that’s ever fucking happened to me,” he said.


End file.
